The new age
by MicaelaPace
Summary: SPOILERS TWD S7. Hace mucho tiempo que Lea perdió todo lo que alguna vez le importo. Hace mucho que se perdió a sí misma. Pero cuando un desconocido que ya no tiene nada por perder le salva la vida, ella se siente en deuda con él. Un hombre destrozado por la perdida, y una mujer muerta por dentro. Una deuda, una promesa, una venganza. NA: Negan mato a Maggie en vez de Glenn.


Hacia horas que Lea estaba sobre el techo de aquella casa. Estaba durmiendo en el asiento trasero de un auto cuando comenzó a llegar el olor. No pensó dos veces sobre ello, hacia mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado al olor que los muertos traían con ellos, el hedor de sus cuerpos en descomposición que en un principio conseguía hacerla vomitar. No, no le presto atención. El perfume del nuevo mundo, pensó.

Pero entonces el olor se volvió más y más fuerte, y se dio cuenta que no los oía. ¿Como era posible, que estando tan cerca, no pudiera oírlos? Se incorporo en el asiento, la luz de la luna no revelo nada a través de los vidrios sucios del auto. Salio del auto con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque el sonido de su respiración le parecio tan fuerte como el disparo de una arma en aquella oscuridad. Mirando a su alrededor, no vio nada, ni escucho nada, tampoco. Ni un solo ladrido lejano, ni un susurro de alas. Como si todos los animales, ahora salvajes, que habitaban aquel interminable bosque que la rodeaba en Washington, también hubieran sentido aquel peligro latente en el aire.

Ella había aprendido a dejar esa parte animal en ella tomar el control algunas veces. A dejar esa parte del ADN humano que recordaba que hacia mucho tiempo habían sido presas, justo como ahora lo volvían a ser. Aprendió a escuchar esa vocecita que a veces le decía: espera, escucha. Como una gacela levantando la cabeza de un arroyo, olfateando el viento. A veces aquella voz le decía corre, escóndete, huye.

Otras veces le decía que ataque. Lea no quería pensar en aquellas veces.

Pero ahora mismo le estaba diciendo que mire, que piense. Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Y se dio cuenta que, si no podía oírlos, quería decir que estaban lejos. Pero si aun así podía olerlos... entonces eran muchos. Una horda.

Se subió al techo del auto, y los vio. En la oscuridad, parecían un manto negro deslizándose lentamente por la carretera. Y eran muchos. No recordaba ver tantos de ellos juntos desde el inicio, y de eso habían sido años. Ya no sabia cuantos, ¿cuatro, cinco quizás?. Venían desde el lado sur de la carretera, y estaban lejos, pero se movían rápido. Al paso al que iban en veinte minutos estarían sobre ella, así que tenia que moverse. Rápido.

Sin molestarse más por el ruido, bajo del techo del auto de un salto y abrió la puerta del mismo para sacar las pocas cosas viajaban con ella. La mochila negra donde tenía una botella de agua y un par de latas de atún y una de fruta. El cargador de su arma vacío. Y lo mejor de todo, una manzana fresca. Se agachó por la chaqueta que se había deslizado del asiento cuando se había incorporado, y enganchándola en una de las tiras de la mochila que ya tenía sobre sus hombros comenzó a correr al norte de la carretera. El cuchillo atado a su cintura chocaba contra pierna a cada paso, mientras se apresuraba decidiendo si cortar camino metiéndose entre los arboles. De día, hubiera sido una buena idea, pero de noche, los arboles no harían nada más que tapar la luz y entorpecer su paso. Así que siguió en el asfalto, y no tardo mucho en llegar a aquel pequeño pueblo por el que había pasado unas horas antes. Se escondió en una casa, pero cuando los muertos llegaron, se dio cuenta de que eran incluso más de los que había pensado, y de que se estaban dispersando por las calles del pueblo. Así que decidió subir al tejado, donde no podían alcanzarla. Y allí estaba. Habían pasado horas, el sol había salido hacia una hora, justo después de que se diera cuenta con horror de que aunque todavía se movían alrededor, no estaban yendo a ningún lado. Sin ninguna presa, ningún motivo para ir hacia algún lugar, se estaban estancando. Y ella estaba atrapada.


End file.
